guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Sin Kiske
Sin is a minor character that only appears in the game Guilty Gear: Overture. He is the son of Ky Kiske and The Maiden of the Grove. He travels with Sol Badguy for most of the game. He does not seem to get along with his father very well, however, he appears to have a very deep love for his mother. he has an eye patch for unexplained reasons over his right eye. As a child he was kept on a chain by Sol and always carried his favorite stuffed animal Chimaki with him. He is the target of the antagonist Valentine since his Gear cells allow him to be The Key to open and unlock The Cube. Info Personality: He feels uncomfortable in orderly situations and is not too good at social dispositions. On the contrary, his personality that doesn’t look back on what’s done may seem insensitive, but his simple and innocent personality can be refreshing. He also has an optimistic and cocky side to him. He also considers his appetite as something important to him, "he cannot say the other one." History: Over the past couple of years, he has been traveling with Sol as a bounty hunter and has overcome many hardships. He trusts Sol and looks up to him as a father, a friend, and a teacher. He’s currently enjoying his journey. Story Guilty Gear 2: Overture Sin is traveling with Sol when he discovers a wanted poster with Sol’s picture on it. As Sol explains that the poster is Ky’s way of asking for help the pair are attacked by the Vizuel. Sin has a binding spell placed on him and is unable to help Sol in the fight until the bind wears off. After the Fight Izuna explains to them the situation and takes them to Illyria where they fight Valentine. When they find Ky in a binding spell they also meet Raven. After a brief fight between Sol and Raven Izuna takes Sol to find Dr. paradigm in order to free Ky. With their return Ky is freed and Sin has a small argument with him. “I always knew you were a shitty king!” Sin exclaims as he runs out in a tantrum. To blow off some steam Sin starts a fight with the Vizuel and eventually is over powered by Valentine. After extracting “The Key” from Sin she also brain washes him and has him fight Sol. Once Sol knocks the sense back into him the group chase after Valentine only to be confronted by thousands of Vizuel. Dr. Paradigm and Ky with the Knights Of Illyria show up as the group prepares to fight the Vizuel. Sol leaves Sin with Ky to fight the Vizuel while the rest of the group goes on after Valentine. Sin explains to Ky that he doesn’t care what happens to him, but he’ll protect him for his mothers sake. The father and son pair lay waste to the Vizuel along side the knights. Ky tells Sin to go on ahead and help Sol while he finishes the fight with the Vizuel. Sin shows up at the last moment to help Paradigm and Izuna fight off Valentine in her new form while Sol attempts to stop the cube from opening. They succeed in holding off Valentine, but she transforms again. Sol tells the group to leave while he fights her alone. Sin refuses but is knocked through the gate by Dr. paradigm. in the after math, once Sol returns, Sin decides to stay in Illyria until his mother is freed from the time freeze placed on her. Gameplay Sin, unlike his father, uses a flag and pole in battle. Most of his weapon tactics were taught to him by Sol Badguy. He also utilizes his Gear powers that were taught to him by Sol. He also uses a red lightning magic similar to Ky's lighting magics. Musical References *Sin possibly gets his name from the Nine Inch Nails song "Sin" from the album Pretty Hate Machine and/or "Sin" by the Stone Temple Pilots from their debut album Core. Trivia *Sin has always been assumed to be Half-Gear by fans, but his fractions were never officially stated. He was described as the "child with the blood/genes of a Gear." *Whether Sin's name is intentionally given to him for its meaning is open to speculation. Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears